Przerażający Potwór
by gg gonia
Summary: Mecz Rakuzan kontra Seirin- Winter Cup, Kagami długo przygotowywał się na ten mecz, jak i cała drużyna. Są już tak blisko. Zaczyna się gra, piłka leci w górę i...Ale co się stało?; Uwagi: Aokise- Slash; Pisane na konkurs "Wakacje z duchami" strony Perfect copy.


Ferie zimowe. Choć nie wzbudzały takich emocji jak letnie nadal były z długa wyczekiwane przez wszystkich uczniów. Nie jedni planowali maratony spania, wyprawy w góry, wyjścia ze znajomymi oraz nigdy nie wychodzące z mody- czyste niecnieróbstwo. Nawet kserokopiarki w mieści miały wolne, od ciągłego kopiowania szkolnych notatek.

I Choć Kagami Taiga też był uczniem, jego plan ferii nie zawierał najpopularniejszych wśród rówieśnik punktów. Był za to wypełniony licznymi treningami, brakiem snu z podekscytowania oraz lekkim stresem. Aktualnie siedział w szatni oczekując z przyspieszonym biciem serca tego co miało nadejść. Wyczekiwanej od dawna chwili. Momentu w którym mogły spełnić się ich marzenia. Mecz z liceum Rakuzan. Finał Winter cup. Zwycięstwo.

W szatni roiło się od rozmów. Nie byli już amatorami, stres w niczym by nie pomógł i choć tego ludzkiego uczucia nie dało się całkowicie usunąć niwelowali je jak tylko się dało.

-Może po turnieju skoczymy wszyscy na kajaki?

-Nie zachowuj się jakbyśmy już wygrali, ponadto jest zima idioto

-Wieeem, wiem, ale możemy pojechać latem no nie, zgadzasz się ze mną Mitobe?

-...

-Trenerze, czemu to takie ostre?

-Dodałam Ocet i paprykę- uśmiechnęła się Riko pokazując im okejkę- moc witamin, no i wypali z was stres

-Taa, chyba raczej wypali trzewia..aałła! Znaczy się, tak jest trenerze, dziękuję za ten posiłek!

Kagami jednym uchem słuchał rozmów starając się trzymać podekscytowanie na wodzy, był rozgrzany bez posiłku Riko, nie potrzebował niwelatora stresu, Spojrzał na siedzącego nieopodal Kuroko. Chłopak brał co chwila głębszy oddech i miał zamknięte oczy.

-Nie stresuj się tak bo cie poczęstują paprykowym specjałem, jesteśmy w finale, krok od zwycięstwa. Zmiażdżymy Akshiego tak samo jak całą resztę pokolenia cudów.

-Nie nie doceniaj go Kagami-kun.

-Nie nie doceniam go, wiem ze jest silniejszy od reszty pokolenia cudów, ale po meczach z nimi już wiem czego się mogę po nim spodziewać. To nie jest tytan czy inny nadczłowiek, gracz i drużyna, silna, ale jak każda inna, tylko z dodatkiem waszej "gimnazjalnej cudowności", więc się nie stresuj, ok?- Kagami podrapał się po karku, starł się dodać otuchy Kuroko. Są drużyną, każdy z nich musiał być gotowy na 1000%, a on nie był najlepszym pocieszycielem.

Kuroko uśmiechnął się, mogłoby się zdawać lekko pobłażliwie

-Nie stresuje się Kagami-kun, po prostu przygotowuję się na wszelkie sytuacje. Nie możemy się dać zaskoczyć Akshiemu.

-A...tak masz rację- wyszczerzył się, uznając że jego słowa w jakiś sposób mu pomogły.

-Nie daj się jakkolwiek zaskoczyć czy rozproszyć, Proszę. Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego.

-No drużyno czas wychodzić na hale!- krzyknęła Riko

Kuroko odpiął zamek swojej bluzy i rzucił ją na ławkę

-Chodźmy Kagami-kun

-Pewnie- Uśmiechnął się. Pfff był gotowy na wszystko, przygotowany jak tylko się dało.

Wkrótce miał się jednak przekonać że słowa Kuroko trzeba było sobie wziąć do serca o wiele mocniej niż mógł to sobie wyobrazić.

* * *

Minęła już rozgrzewka. Po boisku krzątało się jeszcze parę osób upewniając się że wszystko jest na sowim miejscu. Telebim umilał czas ukazując machających z trybun ludzi. Sędziowie również byli gotowi. Ostatni bojowy okrzyk słowa otuchy i...

-Zawodnicy proszeni są o ustanowienie na boisku

Wymiana spojrzeń i Kagami wystąpił by odebrać rzut sędziowski.

Adrenalina rosła w nim z każdą sekundą choć jeszcze 15 minut temu był pewien że bardziej podjarany być już nie może.

Gwizd. Wyskok. Sięgnie ją. zamach ręką i...WRRRRZUUUUUUuuuuuuuu

-co jest!?

-co się stało?!

-AAAAA!

-Proszę zachować spokój!

-Ała! nadepnąłeś mi na stopę!

-Uspokój się debilu, to tylko światło.

* * *

-Prosimy wszystkich o pozostanie na miejscach, Ta drobna usterka zostanie niedługo naprawiona- megafon został wyłączony i wszędzie było słychać mniej lub bardziej zestresowane rozmowy

-Że też akurat w takim momencie...ehhh

-A co... jeśli to nie był, przypadek?

-Co masz na myśli Koganei- Kagami przełknął głośno ślinę

-Słyszałem pogłoski o tym stadionie... Jeden z zawodników biorących udział w finale mistrzostw miał dziewczynę, która wspierała go na każdym kroku, przychodziła na wszystkie mecze i szczerze go kochała, oddała mu najpiękniejsze chwile swojego życia. Jednak On po wygraniu Winter Cup zostawił ją dla jakiejś ładniejszej dziewczyny. Ta znienawidziła koszykówkę i poprzysięgła zemstę. Ludzi mówią że z wściekłości i rozgoryczenia zmieniła się wielką bestię z ogonem oraz ustami niczym glonojad...

-Mina którą zrobiłeś wcale nie jest straszna- powiedział Hyuuga- komórka którą podświetlasz twarz, również nie pomaga

-...Kilka lat temu podczas rozgrywek zrobiło się chłodno, zgasło światło, tak jak teraz, a gdy je zapalono ponownie, kilku zawodników, Zniknęło bez śladu...

-Jest zima idioto nie potrzebujemy takich opowieści.

-Wcale nie pomagasz Koganei- wycedziła Riko- swoje opowieści z tanich szmatławców możesz zostawić nam na inną okazje.

Kagam siedział spokojnie, wcale się nie bał, historia podobna do każdej innej historii a jedyne co się zmienia to sceneria i "ten zły", ostatnio słyszał podobną opowieść z golfistą. Spojrzał na siedzącego zaraz obok Kuroko, ten zdawał nie przejmować sytuacja , ten sam beznamiętny wyraz twarzy. Taiga nie miał pojęcia czy chłopak się przejmuje czy może wręcz przeciwnie.

-No chyba nie wierzysz w tę opowieść , co nie? Kuroko?

Kuroko spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy- Kagami-kun, proszę, naprawdę cię proszę, spodziewaj się niespodziewanego, bądź gotów na wszystko-

-Heee?- Czy Kuroko uwierzył w tę opowieść? Ten spokojny trzeźwo myślący chłopak...co prawda wierzył ze meteor może zmiażdżyć przeciwników w ostatniej minucie meczu...ale był z nich wszystkich najdojrzalszy, skoro nawet on wierzy w tę opowieść, to może coś w niej jest. wydawało mu się że nagle zrobiło się chłodniej, czy to ten potwór? Kuroko kazał mu się spodziewać wszystkiego, nie, nie możliwe...prawda?

-Kurde ile będą naprawiać ten prąd?! Co prawda powoli ale ta pieprzona temperatura jednak spada.

* * *

-Ile można czekać noooooo?!

-Nie jęcz Kise, brak prądu nie umila mi już i tak znikomej przyjemności siedzenia tu z tobą

-Ale to najważniejszy mecz, w dodatku gra Kurokocchi, czemu akurat teraz padł prąd...w ogóle już dawno ktoś powinien to naprawić...

-Widocznie usterka jest wiesza niż się spodziewali, wykaż więcej cierpliwości

-Idę to sprawdzić

-Co?! Słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle? Kazano siedzieć na...

-Nie mogę powalić by Kurokocchi denerwował się jeszcze o prąd, wszak gra z Akashicchim, nie martw się Midorimacchi, niedługo wrócę.

-To jeden z twoich najgłupszych pomy...- Midorima poprawił okulary a gdy spojrzał na miejsce obok, Kise już nie było- _Otaczam się półgłówkami, pff ja, martwić się o niego, co on sobie wyobraża, to niedorzeczne_- pomyślał Midorima w tym czasie sprawdzając czy wziął swoją podręczną apteczkę na wypadek gdyby pewien blond włosy idiota skręcił w tych ciemnościach kostkę.

* * *

-Kurde ile jeszcze każą nam czekać!?

-Uspokój się Ahomine

-To najważniejszy mecz ile można się babrać z głupim prądem

-Na pewno lada chwila włączą go z powrotem

-Nie będę tyle czekać, idę sprawdzić co da się zrobić

-Dobrze...znaczy co?! Zostań nas swoim miejscu mieliśmy nigdzie nie chodzić.

-Spokojnie , zaraz wrócę, tylko wszytko naprawię, widać że potrzebują kogoś ogarniętego.

Momoi nie zdążyła już wyprowadzić z błędu Aomine który wstał z miejsca i po chwili zniknął w ciemnościach.

-_A niech idzie_- pomyślała- _jak włączą prąd a ten akurat będzie się szwendał gdzieś po korytarzach i straci początek meczu, to może go to czegoś nauczy._

* * *

Kise szedł ciemnym korytarzem, nie był na tej hali pierwszy raz, trochę ją już znał. Nie może pozwolić, by prądu nie było tak długo, bo nie daj Boże odwołaliby finał. To brzmiało aż nazbyt przerażająco.

-O, może tutaj- Spojrzał na drzwi z kartką "nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony"po czym je otworzył i przestąpił próg

-AAA! mało brakowało. Kto to widział żeby wielka rura była tak nisko nad wejściem.- powiedział i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

-Hmm? Wydawało mi się że coś słyszałem- Aomine skręcił w korytarz z którego słyszał hałas. Powiedział Momoi że wszystko załatwi ale w gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział gdzie zacząć szukać. Ale był święcie przekonany że te patałachy ze składu technicznego nie umieją przełączyć głupiego bezpiecznika na "start", więc wystarczy znaleźć skrzynkę i odpalić prąd z powrotem- Pfff, wielka filozofia, O! To pewnie tu...Kurna! o mało mnie nie zabiła ta cholerna rura!

* * *

Kise obrócił się szybko -_Co tu robi Aominecchi? Mniejsza, muszę szukać tych bezpieczników, czegokolwiek, by pomóc Kurokocchiemu_

Aomine podniósł szybko telefon by oświetlić pomieszczenie i zobaczył stojącego kilka kroków przed nim Kise- ŁAAA!- krzyknął prawie upuszczajac komórkę- Chcesz żebym zszedł na zawał?! Co ty tu kurde robisz?

-Chce pomóc Kurokocchiemu- odpowiedział krótko Kise nie przerywając szukania.

-Tej patrz ja też, to twój szczęśliwy dzień, przyszedłem i zaraz wszystko naprawię więc się nawet nie zmęczysz.

Aomien nie doczekał się odzewu. Rozejrzał się, było tu trochę szarych pudeł a samo pomieszczenie było średniej wielkości.

-To może ja poprzesuwam te pudła po lewej i szybciej znajdziemy jakieś korki?

Kise nadal uparcie milczał, przesuwając akurat jedno z większych pudło.

- Echh...- westchnął Daiki, wiedział że powinni porozmawiać wytłumaczyć sobie wszystko i w ogóle, po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Nie był dupkiem bez empatii, ale nie spodziewał się że do rozmowy dojdzie tak szybko i to jeszcze w jakimś brudnym pokoju podczas finałów Winter cup.-Mógłbyś mnie nie ignorować? A podobno to ja jestem tym który zawsze zachowuje się dziecinnie.

-A od kiedy to masz coś do powiedzenia przegranym, co? Aomiencchi.

Aomien przestał przesuwać dość spory karton. -...Nie jesteś przegranym Kise.

-Przegrałem i z tobą i z Kurokocchim

-Mówię że nie jesteś przegranym ...to mi zdobycie prawdziwego zwycięstwo zajęło więcej czasu niż tobie.

-O czym ty pierdzielisz!

-Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi! Nie każ mi tłumaczyć tych głupich uczuciowych rzeczy!

-Nie mam pojęc...

-O drużynę mi chodzi idioto! Kurde no! I radość z gry!- przerwał mu Aomine

Nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy.

-No? Nadal nic mi nie powiesz?

-A co mam ci odpowiedzieć, "Och Aomiencchi, twe słowa zmieniły me życie"? , czego ode mnie niby oczekujesz?! To niczego nie zmienia, nie zmienia że z tobą przegrałem, że przegrałem z Kurokocchim, że podczas naszego meczu potraktowałeś mnie jak każdego z kim wygrałeś, jak niewartego uwagi śmiecia!

-Nie pierdol! Grałem z tobą na maksimum moich możliwości, dałem z siebie wszystko w tym meczu, tyle, że nie mogłem zagrać w kolejnym! Nasze one-on-one było jedną z nielicznych rzeczy które trzymały mnie przy koszykówce w gimnazjum, a mecz z tobą czymś co dawało mi szanse że znajdę w niej jeszcze adrenalinę.

-Mimo tego nawet na mnie nie spojrzałeś po meczu! Mimo wszystko, nie mogę cię pokonać.

-Ten twój Senpai do ciebie podszedł, miałem go kurde odepchnąć by podbiec do ciebie pierwszy?! Wcale mnie nie potrzebowałeś! I lepiej to sobie nagraj na jakiś cholerny dyktafon czy coś, bo nigdy więcej tego nie pwotórzę- Aomine wziął głeboki wdech- Wdziałem twoje ostatnie mecze. I jeśli nie zacznę znowu na serio trenować to to co powiedziałeś, może się szybko zmienić.

-...ja...- Kise nie wiedział co powiedzieć, czuł że zbiera mu się na płacz, a przecież nie mógł być słaby- Potrzebuję cię Aominecchi.

Aomine podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem i przygarnął do siebie w mocnym uścisku.

-Chce znowu grać z tobą one-on-one, będziemy grać i grać i pokonamy Kuroko, co prawda na pokonanie mnie nie masz co liczyć bo jestem zbyt zajebisty, ale no kurde jeszcze pokażemy Kuroko i temu głupkowi Kagamiemu.

Kise objął Aomine i zaśmiał się lekko- Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Ale nie wiedziałem że jesteś aż tak wylewny.

-Oj zamknij się i niech ten twój pusty łeb zapamięta, że nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz cholernym przegranym.

-...Aomi...

* * *

-oooooooooo- rozległo się po hali z radości gdy wrócił prąd.

-Uff, no to możemy grać- odetchnął Kagami po czym wstał z ławki- Kurde już się bałem że przełożą finał...

-ooooooooooooooo!

-...No... rozumiem radość ale może starczy już tych zachwytów nad prądem, mam nadzieję że dadzą nam jeszcze chwilę na rozgrzanie się...co tak stoicie jak kołki? Słuchacie wy mnie?!

-Kagami-kun proszę spójrz do góry.- powiedział spokojnie Kuroko zwracając wzrok na Akashiego który właśnie stanął obok niego.

-Musze sobie zostawić wolny termin na ślub- mruknął Akashi

-He?- Kagami podniósł wzrok-...Cz..czy to są...?

-Tak

-Ale...jak? Co? - Kagami zaniemówił.

W tym czasie na wielkich telebimach można było ujrzeć Asa drużyny Touou oraz Asa drużyny Kajiou splecionych w namiętnym pocałunku.

To że wszyscy byli w śmiertelnym szoku było mało powiedziane. Zarówno Rakuzan jak i Seirin a także wszystkie znajdujące się na trybunach drużyny stały jak wryte, wszak kto nie słyszał o jednych z najlepszych zawodnikach i kto mógł się spodziewać że dowie się o nich takich rewelacji i to w taki sposób. Kagami zaczął się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się wyprzeć ten obraz z pamięci. I czy da jeszcze radę zagrać z tą dwójką, będąc tak zawstydoznym faktem w jakiej to sytuacji ich przyłapał...razem z całym stadionem.

-Ach szkoda że nie mogę zobaczyć min ich drużyn- westchnął Akashi patrząc z wyrachowanym uśmiechem na telebim

- Miło widzieć że ani trochę się nie zmieniłeś Akashi-kun.

- I vice versa

-Czyżbyś uważał że nasz mecz nie zapewni ci wystarczającej ilości emocji?

-Och Tetsuya, Tetsuya, obie drużyny są niezaprzeczalnie rozkojarzone i wybite z rytmu, tylko my zachowujemy spokój i trzeźwość umysłu w tej, wszak, tak niezaskakującej, sytuacji. Czyni to naszą grę jeszcze bardziej ekscytującą i niepewną. Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz?

-Jak zwykle wszystko perfekcyjnie zaplanowałeś, miejsce, czas, a nawet ustawienie kamery, gratuluję -odpowiedział spokojnie Kuroko z lekkim uśmiechem

-Czysta dedukcja, prawdopodobieństwo zdarzenia i parę znajomości, ponadto Ryouta i Daiki nie są zbyt skomplikowani

-Nie zaprzeczę.

-Nie nie doceniaj moich możliwości Tetsuya.- powiedział Akashi z szelmowskim uśmiechem

-Nigdy nie przestałem.- odparł ze swoim stoickim spokojem Kuroko

Kagami gapił się na Kuroko i Akashiego którzy wyglądali jakby prowadzili przyjemną pogawędkę o pogodzie. Jak przez mgłę słyszał krzyk Aomine "...ŻE CO NA TELEBIMIE?!".

Musiał później przeprosić Kuroko. Jednak nie był przygotowany na "niespodziewane".

Myślał że rozpracował generację cudów, że ci idioci już go nie zaskoczą. Przeliczył się. Oni byli...przerażający, w różnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jednak najbardziej przerażał go fakt, że gdyby faktycznie pojawiła się tu pół-kobieta pół-glonojad i pożarła niewinnych koszykarzy, cała sytuacja byłaby o wiele mniej przerażająca.


End file.
